1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to test sockets, and more particularly, to a test socket, a test apparatus, and a method of testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor package at one or more test temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor processes are performed on a wafer to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. To mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process is performed on the wafer to form semiconductor packages.
Electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package, which is manufactured by the above-mentioned processes, are tested. According to a conventional test method, the semiconductor package is loaded into a test chamber. The semiconductor package is held in a test socket. The semiconductor package in the test socket electrically makes contact with a test board. A test current is supplied to the semiconductor package through the test board to test the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package.
Here, in order to test the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package under various temperatures, the test process is carried out under the various temperatures. Thus, a separate temperature controller, which is located outside of the test chamber, provides hot or cold air to the test chamber to set the various temperatures in the test chamber. However, according to the conventional method, it takes a very long time to heat or cool the test chamber. Therefore, the test chamber reaches a desired test temperature only after a relatively long time of heating or cooling.
Further, the semiconductor package is indirectly provided with a desired test temperature using the air provided from outside of the test chamber. Thus, an inner temperature of the test chamber has a large deviation. As a result, the test process with respect to the semiconductor package is not performed under a desired accurate test temperature, so that the conventional test process may have a low reliability.